seventhworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boshon
'''The Paragon State of Boshon '''is a oligarchical separatist state that takes up a large portion of South America, with wavering control of the waters and lands outside its official borders. Very little is known of Boshon to those who live outside it, but it is rumored that horrific human rights abuses are perpetuated by its shadowy cabinet ministry. The nation is also known for its neighboring Yeoywa state, which contains a large amount of immigrants from Sixth World. History Boshon was originally the southern portion of a huge nation called Winterron, which consisted of what later became Burditon and Balez. However, several decades after the defeat of the Winterronan Meta n'Morto during the War of Humanity, there was significant disagreement in Winterron as to whether the operation should be revived or the new state of Masuulia should be recognized. Both the wealthy citizens and officials of the southern providences agreed that any human presence on Earth is detrimental to technological and cultural progress, but those in the north, who were ambivalent about the operation to begin with (and thus perhaps responsible for its failure), elected that the ideology behind the operation was not only immoral, but also counter-productive and hypocritical. In extreme fury of the north's percieved indifference, the south publicly executed pacifists and federal officials attempting to enforce the north's stance on the issue, then shut themselves off along the borders of Baxinon and Balez to any coming and going. When federal officials demanded an explanation, a new coalition in Kexl declared that the providences of Kakabix, Fotba, Kexl, Bram, and Balez belong to the "Paragon State of Boshon"("Boshon" being an old Cobban word for "expertly limned"). Amed Masuul, who was king of the fledgling nation of Masuulia for the next forty years, met with the northern federals during their talks on how to deal with the southern rebellion, and suggested that rather than subdue and regain the south, Winterron and Masuulia should fortify themselves against a possible retaliation campaign from Boshon. It was his belief that Boshon relied on the north to ally with Masuulia in a counter-revolution, in which Boshon was confident to defeat the north and seize the armaments held therein. The north agreed reluctantly the proposal and made no action against the rebel state. Even when Balez seceded from Boshon fourteen years later, Winterron made no move to regain the land. It was another half century until Winterron relinquished the separtist providences of Queko and Askovan and granted the Second World immigrants the circular tracts of land for which they had been petitioning. All of this came from one condition, that they change their name from Winterron, which was the name of an ancient castle on the rim of the orbital anchor, to Burdition, named for the barony near the orbital achor which had conquered the surrounding kingdoms. Government The Duke Knight of Lebramo Ostensibly, the nation is ruled over and protected by a single leader, the Duke Knight of Lebramo. As far as the citizens know, he has ruled the nation for thousands of years, all powerful and immortal. There was, in truth, a man known as the "Duke Knight" who presided over the Duchy of Lebyramozg during the War of Humanity and had captured up to fourteen thousand human civilians for extermination and purportedly led a successful sortie against Amed Masuul's Supreme Command, which was trying to rescue the civilians from a massive, quickly built compound. After the Meta n'Morta were recalled from Masuulia and the operation was dismantled, the Duke was one of the first "Boshonan Elite" to repudiate the northern government, citing his experience in the matter of humans. This particular event is what was believed to have caused the principle of anti-humanity to flourish in the south and disappear precipitously in the north. Even though modern Cobland elected to take no part in the War of Humanity and mostly despised anti-humanity, the southern providences were fiercely proud of their Cobban heritage, leading the Duke to often make public appearances in the traditional armaments of the Imperial Knight.